1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a startup control method for a hybrid vehicle, and more particularly, to a startup control method for a hybrid vehicle in which any one of a front wheel or a rear wheel is driven by an internal combustion engine and the other one is driven by an electrically operated motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among hybrid vehicles, there is a four-wheel vehicle configured such that two front wheels and two rear wheels of the vehicle are respectively driven by different power sources.
That is, the two front wheels may be driven by an internal combustion engine and the two rear wheels may be driven by a motor, so that the vehicle is driven only by the engine or Electric Vehicle (EV) driving is implemented using only the motor as needed, or all of the front wheels and the rear wheels are driven so as to implement four-wheel Hybrid Electric Vehicle (HEV) driving.
In a hybrid vehicle configured as described above, the power of the engine is transmitted to the drive wheels via, for example, an Automated Manual Transmission (AMT) or Dual Clutch Transmission (DCT). When the vehicle starts motion, a clutch provided in the AMT or the DCT may overheat, or a linear acceleration sensation may be problematic.
The matters disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that the matters form the related art already known to a person skilled in the art.